


The Morning After

by Jester85



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Elijah reminisces after a very important night.





	The Morning After

Dawns in New Zealand were Elijah's favorite thing, the pristine countryside unspoiled by all the pollution and urban jungle of LA, looking so untouched that he felt a twinge of guilt about blowing smoke into the clean pure air, like he was contaminating it.

But the young man needed his Cloves this morning, more than most mornings, idly twirling it in his delicate fingers with the nails bitten down to the quick, a nervous habit of his that he'd never shaken.

Just reminiscing.

He can't stop replaying last night in his mind like his own personal movie.

A very Not Safe For Work movie.

Months of furtive snatched glances in the makeup trailer, through filming in close proximity, smiling winks and purred innuendos in a husky British accent that sent a flood of warmth straight through him---and, he abashedly admitted, straight into his dick---catching glimpses of each other's half-naked bodies on surfing trips with the other Hobbits and Viggo and Orli, late night pub escapades.

It had been a slow burn, but one that felt like it was building to something.

There'd been a couple points in recent days where Elijah felt like he was teetering at the breaking point, standing at the crossroads that might change his life forever.

Sword training, fencing in T-shirts and clinging sweatpants that did nothing to hide them both getting hard when Dom worked Elijah into a corner, bodies pressed too close together, the Brit just slowly withdrawing with a cheeky smirk, gray eyes staring straight into Elijah's own, unabashed about his own hard-on and smugly aware that Elijah had popped one too.

Pissing into the fountain in Wellington, blatantly stealing glimpses of each other's dicks.  That sly sideways glance of gray eyes again, the smirk of that mouth Elijah had fantasized about on his cock.

But in the end, Dom had been waiting for Elijah to make the first move.  Possibly a bit of gentlemanly etiquette under the rascally exterior, but maybe also a point of ego, of making the sheltered, closeted, good little innocent Catholic boy come to him, to make the move instead of passively submitting to seduction, to admitting by his actions, both to Dominic and to himself that he lusted after another man.

The cigarette was burning down, but Elijah took another puff anyway, feeling the smoke inside him, expelling ashen cloud mixed with foggy breath in the chill of the Kiwi air.

Last night was a bit of a blur, but what stood out were individual scattered impressions.

The pent-up frustration crashing to a head like a crescendo when he finally stubbed out his cigarette and just planted one on Dom.

The thunderous silence that fell in his mind for those brief terrifying seconds when he thought frantically that he'd somehow made a terrible mistake.

The relief he'd felt when Dom kissed him back, and the surge that brought in his chest, rising like a storm, up and up and up.

The way Dom had pulled him backward in the door without breaking the kiss, and kicked it shut behind them.

The mix of panic and excitement as Dom's long, dexterous fingers, slick with lube, touched him in places he'd never been touched before.

Up to last night, despite some idle daydreaming, Elijah's sexual experiences had all been with girls, and those he could count on one hand.  They'd been....nice, but nothing mind-blowing, for either himself or, he was pretty sure, for them.  He hadn't known exactly what to expect, but it had hurt.  There was no way anything that big should be up there.

Dom's voice, gone even huskier with sex, purring for him to relax. 

Elijah had tried, but it felt like someone was shoving a broom up there.  It hurt.

Slowly, as Dom started moving his hips, the pain turned into a stretch, and the stretch turned into a glide, and Dom kept going until it didn't hurt anymore and all he could feel was Dom, above him, inside him, all around him.  His cock had fallen to half-hard, but Elijah distracted himself from the receding pain by feasting his eyes on the sun-browned tousle-haired man on his knees between his parted legs, the abs of his stomach hardening in definition with each thrust forward, slowly up to his heaving chest, the slick sheen of sweat across Dom's collarbone, and finally up to Dom's face, hair slicked across his forehead, small pants of breath escaping his open mouth, and eyes fixed directly on Elijah's own.

And then Dom leaned down to kiss him, and Elijah met him with determination and renewing arousal, Dom's tongue in his mouth, mouths moving hotly together with rising passion, Elijah's teeth catching Dom's bottom lip, holding it in place for a moment as it pulled back, and savoring Dom's groan.

From there, his hazy recollections fragmented into a prism of scattered impressions, the way Dom gripped his thighs to give his thrusts leverage, the wet sound of skin on skin, the creak of bedsprings, pants of breath.

Elijah twirls the dying Clove, steals one last puff before it's gone, closing his eyes as the smoke settles, warm and sweet inside him, and behind his eyelids he sees Dom's face when he came, head lolling back behind Elijah's ankles resting on his shoulders, eyes closed and mouth open, curved up in a little half-smile.  He doesn't cry out or moan, just an exhalation, a little " _ahhh_ " of release.

Just remembering it has Elijah hard as a fucking rock.

But it's time, so he stubs out the dead Clove with one scuffed-up shoe and heads inside to get ready for the morning of makeup and prays to a God he's not sure if he believes in to not be sporting the world's biggest hard-on while sitting in the same room with Dom. 

God help him, if the Brit darts that little sneaky look into his eyes this morning, Elijah's liable to come in his pants.

The young American lets a little shudder run its way through his slight frame, eyes closed and head titled back, doing his best to shed Elijah Wood so Frodo Baggins can arrive, so he can face Merry today, and not Dom.

It's going to be a long day, and a long shoot.

 

 

 


End file.
